


Vostro Figlio

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Omegaverse, PIV Sex, Vaginal Fingering, WRITTEN IN ITALIANO DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DON'T SPEAK IT
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Jesse aspetta un bambino, ma sembra che Gabriel e Jack vogliano quel bambino per loro, siccome non possono averne uno. Ma Jesse non è tanto convinto di voler vendere la sua creatura ai due comandanti.





	Vostro Figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa autoindulgente perchè avevo bisogno di porno con una persona incinta, nè Jesse nè Gabriel sono trans anche se non hanno il pene, è una omergaverse a cazzo perchè mi piacciono robe con odori, dominanza e bleh. Rein arriva nel secondo capitolo forse. ehi, è pwp con un po' di plot.

Jesse fissava due barrette rosse che probabilmente gli avevano rovinato la vita. Aveva in mano un test di gravidanza, il terzo, e tutti e tre sembravano illuminati a giorno da quella seconda strisciolina che il ragazzo non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, non in quel momento, non ad appena ventun anni anni. 

Aveva quasi voglia di farne un quarto, però i segni vi erano tutti. Sarebbero stati solo soldi sprecati. 

Appoggiò la fronte alle piastrelle del bagno, sospirando e riflettendo sul da farsi. 

Non riusciva a pensare... Stava andando in iperventilazione. Fino a quando non sentì bussare sulla porta. 

 

"Jesse, esci forza, abbiamo del lavoro da fare..." 

Il ragazzo in preda al panico buttò a terra i test, li calpestò con forza per distruggerli e buttò i pezzettini dentro il water, tirando l'acqua per bene. 

Si lavò le mani, si passò le mani bagnate tra i capelli per sistemarli un po' ed uscì, mettendosi addosso la sua solita maschera da cowboy sbruffone fiore all'occhiello dei Deadlock, pronto a sparare e a vincere contro qualsiasi cosa. 

 

Un mese dopo, lo stesso Jesse era seduto ad un tavolo in una stanza da interrogatori, con le mani ammanettate e sudando talmente tanto che la stanza si era riempita del suo odore. Era ancora presto per mostrare l'odore di omega incinto, ma il terrore, il terrore puro era la cosa che regnava adesso nella testa del ragazzino. 

Il piano sembrava perfetto, abbattere la ferrovia, recuperare le armi e venderle al confine... ma nessuno si aspettava che Overwatch sarebbe stato lì. Overwatch che li attaccò, li distrusse, e che perse sei membri quel giorno, merito dell'occhio magico del ragazzo che adesso era talmente spaventato che aveva la maglietta nera appiccicata alla pelle per via del sudore. 

Era stato bravo, secondo i suoi standard da Deadlock, ma lo sentiva che adesso Overwatch gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. 

 

Prigione di massima sicurezza? Sedia elettrica? Forse la creatura che aveva in grembo lo avrebbe tenuto in vita per nove mesi, ma dopo cosa sarebbe successo? A meno che non avessero voluto farlo abortire... 

E quel pensiero lo fece sudare ancora di più, facendogli pure scivolare delle lacrime dagli occhi. 

E in quel momento, la porta si aprì, lasciando entrare due uomini, alti, grandi e grossi, un messicato con un berretto di lana e il pizzetto nero e Capitan America. 

Jesse li conosceva entrambi, erano i salvatori del mondo, Gabriel Reyes e Jack Morrison... e se loro erano lì... forse volevano prendersi una vendetta sui loro compagni caduti... 

 

La cosa che il ragazzo notò, però, fu che nessuno dei due apparve infastidito dall'odore che emanava il ragazzino. Insomma, lui stesso era quasi nauseato da quel tanfo, probabilmente il loro addestramento era stato migliore di così. 

Jesse si asciugò le lacrime sulla manica della maglietta, strofinando le guance sulla spalla e attese. 

Il primo a parlare fu Jack, facendo un passo in avanti. 

 

"Jesse McCree, 21 anni, orfano. Sei accusato di omicidio, furto, estorsione, contrabbando e sequestro di persona. Aggregato alla gang Deadlock, e che durante l'ultima missione sei riuscito a colpire in mezzo agli occhi sei membri del Blackwatch, persone duramente addestrate che una persona qualsiasi non sarebbe mai riuscito neanche a sfiorare. Ultima missione perchè durante il raid hai improvvisamente perso i sensi e per noi è stato facile prelevarti, dopo aver valutato le tue condizioni." 

Il biondo mise le mani sul tavolo, guardando il ragazzo negli occhi. 

 

"Sappiamo che sei gravido. Non abbiamo potuto farti fare una visita medica, ma il tuo odore dice tutto." 

Jesse si sorprese a quelle parole, cercando di staccare lo sguardo da Capitan america ma cadendo sugli occhi nocciola del comandante Blackwatch. 

 

"Lo... lo sapete? Come fate a..." 

Jack si portò un dito al naso, serissimo. 

"Non siamo alpha. Io sono beta e lui è omega. E il nostro addestramento ci ha affinato il naso ad individuare malattie, problematiche e se qualcuno sta per andare in calore o è in condizioni particolari... tipo in dolce attesa." 

Jesse chinò lo sguardo, abbastanza demoralizzato mentre Gabriel si avvicinava a lui, mettendogli la mano guantata tra i capelli lunghi ed arruffati. 

 

"Con quello che hai combinato, dovremmo farti abortire e spedirti sulla sedia elettrica. Nessuno si rattristerebbe della tua perdita. Ma io e il comandante Morrison crediamo in una seconda possibilità."   
La mano tra i suoi capelli divenne un pugno che cominciò a tirargli i capelli, sollevandolo appena sulla sedia. 

 

"Vogliamo il bambino. Se acconsenti a darcelo, una volta partorito te ne andrai di qui con la fedina pulita e qualche verdone in tasca. Altrimenti hai capito cosa ti aspetta, no?" 

Gli chiese l'uomo sibilandogli nell'orecchio e poi lanciando uno sguardo a Jack, che fissava senza parlare. 

Jesse cercò di guardare prima Reyes che sembrava volesse strappargli lo scalpo, e poi Morrison, muto e silenzioso. 

Infine si guardò la pancia che era ancora piuttosto piatta. L'odore di omega protettivo di Reyes lo metteva a disagio, ma alla fine annuì, sentendo altre lacrime scivolargli dagli occhi. 

 

"Va bene, va bene... v... vi darò il bambino..." 

Rispose allora, sentendo un peso nel cuore sentendo di aver venduto quella creatura prima ancora che prendesse una forma umana. 

Reyes lo mise giù, annusandosi la mano e pulendosela sui pantaloni, mentre Morrison annuì appena, prendendo i file dalla cartellina che aveva in mano e strappandoli. 

 

"Va bene. Adesso ti chiamerai Joel Morricone e sarai il nostro surrogato fino a quando non avrai il bambino." 

Si avvicinò al ragazzo, togliendogli le manette e poi prendendolo per un braccio, tirandolo su a forza. 

"Ti verrà assegnato un letto nel nostro alloggio, ovviamente sarai tenuto sotto controllo costante, ma potrai mangiare tutto quello che vuoi e avrai visite mediche gratuite fino al termine." 

 

Continuò a mezzo trascinarlo mezzo trasportarlo perché il ragazzo era estremamente magro e aveva le gambe addormentate, fino a quando non raggiunsero l'infermeria. 

 

"E credo sia il caso di cominciare con le visite mediche." 

Gli annunciò, facendolo sedere su un lettino. A fianco di esso vi era un medico che stava lavorando e osservò il ragazzo con occhio critico. 

 

"Comandante, come mi hai portato?" 

Chiese perplesso, guardando Reyes abbassarsi per togliere stivali e pantaloni, niente biancheria, al ragazzo seduto sul letto che sembrava completamente preso dal panico. 

 

"Deve fargli una visita di controllo, doc. Sappiamo che aspetta un piccolo quindi beh, numero di settimane, quanto manca al termine, se è sano, roba così..." 

Il dottore annuì, obbligando il ragazzo a mettere i piedi sui poggini in modo che tenesse le gambe larghe, si mise dei guanti e prese un oggetto oblungo che Jesse non aveva idea di cosa fosse... 

Il medico si accese la luce che aveva sulla fronte, allargando un po' le grandi labbra e poi lubrificandosi un po' le dita e l'oggetto lungo. 

 

Jesse si mise le mani sugli occhi, tremando dall'imbarazzo mentre il dottore spingeva prima uno poi due dita dentro di lui, tastando per bene fino in fondo, e poi gli metteva dentro l'oggetto che era freddo e gli fece fare un singulto. 

 

"Mh... dalla grandezza della placenta sembra che sia di quattro o cinque settimane... Quando è cominciato il tuo ultimo calore?"   
Chiese il dottore, facendo uscire l'oggetto e mettendolo in un contenitore sterile. 

 

Jesse rispose a bassa voce, guardando Jack e Gabriel che erano così seri e sembravano così cattivi... 

 

"Il cinque maggio..." 

Mormorò. 

Il dottore segnò la data su un'agenda, annuendo comprensivo. 

"E sei rimasto incinto subito... come è successo? Hai un partner?" 

"Sono andato... in un centro di aiuti per omega... pensavo di essere sterile, non mi era mai successo prima..." 

Jack si portò una mano al viso, sospirando abbastanza infastidito mentre Gabriel lasciò uscire una risatina. 

 

Il medico però sembrò molto comprensivo. 

"Forse prima non hai avuto veri calori... oppure eri troppo denutrito per fare in modo che il tuo corpo potesse farti avere una gravidanza. Hai fatto bene a rivolgerti ad un centro invece che fare da solo o con qualcuno, se non hai un partner." 

Si mise a scrivere una ricetta, guardando il ragazzino rivestirsi. 

"Ti do delle vitamine. È Necessario che tu aumenti di peso, o che mangi regolarmente se non vuoi che il bambino ti faccia del male. Potrai sapere il sesso principale al quarto mese. Diciamo che la data di termine potrebbe essere il prossimo anno, a gennaio." 

E terminò la visita prendendogli un campione di sangue. Per quella cosa Jesse rimase molto fermo e tranquillo, inaspettatamente. 

"Se voi vi prenderete cura di lui, comandanti, vedete di non metterlo troppo sotto stress." 

Annunciò infine. Anche se sapeva che se quel ragazzo era assieme ai due comandanti, o era molto fortunato o molto nei pasticci. 

Jack quasi non lo trascinò giù dal letto, mentre Reyes ringraziò il dottore, e si avventurarono nuovamente per i corridoi. 

 

"Prima di tutto lo laviamo. Poi gli mettiamo qualcosa di decente e gli diamo da mangiare. Sarà un po' come avere un cane o qualcosa del genere, no?" 

Chiese Jack, guardando il ragazzo che faceva fatica a seguirlo. 

 

"Pensi che quello che stiamo facendo sia considerato rapimento?"   
Chiese invece Gabriel, premendo i numeri della password della loro stanza, lasciando che le porte scorrevoli si aprissero davanti a loro. 

Jack non si fermò neppure un secondo, portando il giovane in bagno. 

 

"No, non credo. Ha deciso lui di restare con noi fino al momento del parto..." 

Fece, cominciando a spogliare Jesse mentre Gabriel accendeva l'acqua nella vasca da bagno. 

 

"Hai ragione... dopotutto una scelta l'aveva." 

Rispose allora Gabriel, cominciando a spogliarsi pure lui e entrando nella vasca, allungando le mani per aiutare Jesse. 

"Spero non sia troppo calda" 

Si assicurò Jack, guardandoli mentre Gabriel costringeva Jesse a sedersi tra le sue gambe e cominciando a strofinarlo con una spugna insaponata. 

 

"è perfetta Jackie. Vai a prendere un po' di cena, ci penso io a lui qui..." 

E se lo tirò contro il petto, continuando ad insaponarlo, sapendo che... 

Nonappena Jack scomparve, Jesse cominciò ad agitarsi. Si mise a divincolarsi, morse il braccio di Gabriel, cercando di tutto per uscire dalla vasca, sicuramente, scappare. Ma Gabriel lo sapeva, quindi lo cinse per il collo, tenendolo stretto contro di sé e dandogli un morso all'orecchio. 

 

"Ehi, piccoletto, credi che solo perché io sono omega come te non sia capace di tenerti sotto? Non sottovalutare mai un'omega che non può avere figli... Farò qualsiasi cosa pur di avere un piccolo tutto per me e Jackie." 

E tenendo stretto Jesse per il collo con il braccio muscoloso, con l'altra mano gli scese in mezzo alle gambe, infilandogli due dita dentro e spingendole fino in fondo, senza lubrificante, aiutato solo dall'acqua. 

Jesse fece un gemito di dolore, immobilizzandosi e cominciando a tremare. Faceva male. Si sentiva oppresso, inferiore, e allora smise di agitarsi. 

Gabriel uscì da lui, leccandosi le dita e lo fece star seduto composto, finendo di pulirlo per bene e poi cominciando a lavargli i capelli, usando uno shampoo che glieli rese soffici e lucenti. 

 

"Non voglio farti del male." 

Gli disse poi Gabriel, alzandosi dalla vasca e prendendo un asciugamano, tirandosi in braccio il ragazzo che era estremamente leggero e avvolgendocelo. 

E si indicò la pancia, mostrando una cicatrice dove doveva essere il suo utero. 

"Voglio solo dare a Jack una famiglia. Se la merita, nonostante tutto. Ma nessuno vuole farci adottare il loro bambino... dicono che non potremmo volergli abbastanza bene." 

Jesse non rispose, tenendo la testa poggiata contro il suo petto, sospirando appena. A lui non interessavano quelle cose. Lui voleva solo scappare di lì... trovarsi una casa e vivere libero. 

Gabriel lo fece sedere sul letto e gli tolse l'asciugamano di dosso, guardandolo in mezzo a quelle coperte blu scuro, nudo e indifeso. E si leccò appena le labbra. 

Jesse ricambiò lo sguardo, rannicchiandosi su sé stesso, poi Gabriel si allontanò, andando verso l'armadio e tirò fuori una t-shrt e dei boxer, posandoli accanto a Jesse. 

Erano decisamente troppo grandi per il ragazzo, ma lui li indossò lo stesso, accettando pure i calzini che gli prestò il comandante di Blackwatch, che si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, vestito con una t-shirt e pantaloni di tuta, annusandogli il collo e i capelli e dandogli qualche leccata sulla ghiandola che gli permetteva di emanare il suo odore. 

Jesse si stava quasi rilassando con quelle leccate che Jack entrò nella camera, reggendo un vassoio.   
Li guardò un attimo perplesso e sospirò, capendo che era qualcosa tra omega e posò il vassoio su un tavolino. 

"Avete fame?"   
Chiese allora, guardandoli accoccolati come due gatti. 

Per non attese la risposta di nessuno dei due, portando due piatti con degli hamburger e porgendoli ai due. Il suo amante e la persona che portava loro figlio. Da un lato gli dispiaceva non essere neppure il donatore dello sperma per la creatura, però era meglio così. Se quel bambino non aveva dna di Gabriel, non avrebbe neppure avuto suo dna. 

Jesse prese il panino tra le mani, cominciando a mangiarlo lentamente, a piccoli morsi perché non si sentiva tanto bene, mentre Gabriel ne divorò due in rapida successione. Jack fece uno sbuffo divertito a vedere come fossero diversi, mettendosi accanto a Gabriel e scambiandosi con lui qualcbe tenerezza mentre aspettavano che Jesse finisse la sua porzione. 

 

Quando il ragazzo ebbe finito di leccare le ultime briciole e le ultime gocce di salsa, Jack si alzò in piedi, togliendosi lo spolverino e la maglietta, gattonando verso i due omega. 

 

"E adesso, Joel, credo che sia arrivato il momento per te di portare il nostro odore. Non possiamo marchiarti come farebbe un alpha... però ci daremo da fare lo stesso." 

Appoggiò il piatto per terra e si scambiò un bacio appassionato con Gabriel, sospirando appena nella sua bocca, mentre Jesse se ne stava imprigionato tra loro a guardarli limonare. 

Quando ebbe finito con Gabriel, Jack lo baciò. 

Posò con forza le labbra sulle sue e cercò di infilargli la lingua in bocca, ma alla riluttanza del ragazzo, Gabriel gli diede un morso sul collo, sfiorando la ghiandola odorosa e facendogli aprire le labbra in un gemito di dolore. Jack continuò a baciarlo, accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli mentre Gabriel gli infilò una mano sotto la maglietta e una nei boxer, sentendo che la sua apertura da omega cominciava a diventare umida di lubrificante naturale. 

Gabriel allora si leccò le dita, cominciando a penetrarlo con dolcezza mentre gli strizzava un capezzolo, in tandem con Jack che gli aveva sollevato la t-shirt e gli succhiava l'altro. Erano sensazioni troppo intense per Jesse che non sapeva esattamente come sfuggire da loro... perché gli stavano facendo provare piacere? 

Gabriel lo sollevò un pochino, aiutando Jack a togliergli i boxer e immediatamente a portare la bocca sull'apertura, leccando e succhiando via tutti i succhi che poteva e strappando dolci gemiti dalle labbra del giovane. 

Jesse dovette portargli una mano tra i capelli biondi, spingendoselo un po' contro l'inguine mentre Gabriel continuava a penetrarlo con le sue dita, aiutato dalla lingua di Jack. 

Non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere l'orgasmo, tremando tutto e respirando pesantemente subito dopo di esso. 

Jack si alzò, la bocca umida di umori e si scambiò un altro bacio con Gabriel, che gli leccò le labbra vorace. 

 

"Un tipo silenzioso questo..." 

Borbottò Jack, tirando un attimo Jesse per le gambe e facendolo stendere per bene sul letto. 

"Dopo che hai goduto tu, non credo ti dispiaccia far godere a noi"   
Gli propose, tirandosi fuori il membro dai boxer, nulla di troppo enorme, dopotutto Morrison era un beta, e scambiandosi un altro bacio con Gabriel, che lo stava imitando. 

"Gabe, ti va di farti un giro sul tuo nuovo trono?" 

Gabriel fece una risata profonda, levandosi pure la maglietta e mostrando il petto villoso con due capezzoli grossi e scuri. 

"Non mi dispiace per nulla, Jackie..." Fu la sua risposta, prima di calarsi piano piano sul viso di Jesse, che l'unica cosa che potè fare fu aprire la bocca e cominciare a leccare l'apertura omega di Gabriel che si mise a cavalcargli la faccia, un po' appassionato. 

Nel frattempo, dietro di loro, Jack infilò il suo membro dentro a Jesse, emettendo un sospiro eccitato e mettendosi a penetrarlo, lentamente, godendosi le pareti calde e morbide dell'apertura omega del giovane. 

Jesse avrebbe voluto gemere, ma era impossibilitato dal lavoro che era costretto a fare, allora leccava e succhiava più che poteva, invaso dal profondo odore muschiato del comandante di Blackwatch e sentendo il membro di Jack toccarlo in profondità. 

Jack aumentò le sue spinte, dandogliele più vigorose e meno ritmiche, fino a quando non venne dentro al ragazzo, ansimando e posando la fronte contro la schiena di Gabriel, anch'egli in pieno orgasmo. 

E un'ora più tardi, mentre erano tutti e tre lavati di nuovo e avvolti dalla coperta, Jack si ritrovò a guardare il viso di Jesse, già addormentato. 

Si scambiò un bacio con Gabriel e imitò il giovane che era entrato nelle loro vite con una specie di miracolo.


End file.
